The reason why you fight
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: Durante un entrenamiento Dino le enseña a Hibari que tiene una razón para luchar. D18/Dino x Hibari


Y una vez más, suspiró ante la predecible y terca reacción del menor.

-Kyôya, no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a la gente...no te entrené para que hicieras eso.

-Cavallone, me importa más bien poco por qué me entrenaste, ya te dije que soy libre y haré lo que me plazca. Si quiero atacar a unos estúpidos herbívoros, lo haré. No necesito tu consentimiento.

-Escucha...tú no peleas, tú golpeas sin importarte dónde hieres. Crees que eres un adulto, pero no eres más que un niño caprichoso que está dotado de una fuerza y habilidad descomunales. No sabes controlarte, te comportas como uno de esos "herbívoros" que tanto desprecias.

-Nunca pedí tu opinión sobre mí, ¿entiendes? Golpeo donde quiero, a quien quiero, cuando quiero. Si yo digo que no soy un herbívoro, es que no lo soy. Si te digo que no necesito la ayuda de un capo tan mediocre como tú, es que no la necesito. Sal de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión y decida matarte, Haneuma.

Dino no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, ese comentario había ido directo al orgullo del japonés.

-Así que soy un capo mediocre...¿eh? Bueno, pues te recuerdo que tú, _carnívoro, _nunca has derrotado a este capo tan mediocre.

-Cierra la maldita boca.

-Oblígame, Kyôya. -sonrió desafiante el capo, poniéndose en guardia sabiendo perfectamente que el pequeño impaciente no tardaría en intentar partirle la mandíbula con sus impolutas tonfas.  
Hibari era, efectivamente, algo inmaduro. Era una tarea fácil la de leer sus movimientos si le conocías lo suficiente, si sabías qué palabras escoger para desatar su ira.

-Estás bastante hablador hoy, tendré que cortarte la lengua, Cavallone. -sonrió Hibari con una sonrisa en los labios un tanto sádica. Y como magia, la psicología que el italiano había usado con su alumno, funcionó. Hibari no tardó en cargar contra él toda esa fuerza tan increíble para un chico de su edad y complexión.  
Pero Dino consiguió enredar su látigo rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo del chico, aprisionándole los brazos para que sus tonfas se volvieran completamente inútiles en ese momento.

-Ahora escúchame, Kyôya. -dijo el joven capo, mirándole más seriamente. Hibari le devolvió una mirada furiosa al ver que Dino no había tenido ni que moverse del sitio para inmovilizarlo.- Te voy a decir una cosa que recordarás siempre... Uno no lucha para herir a otras personas por el mero hecho de hacerlas daño. Uno lucha para defenderse a sí mismo, a su cuerpo, a su vida. Solo vas a tener un cuerpo en toda tu vida, no puedes dejar que lo dañen tan fácilmente. Te he visto demasiadas veces con heridas mal curadas, cortes, hematomas que ni siquiera te molestas en tratar. Uno lucha...para protegerse a sí mismo y proteger sus cosas más preciadas.

Hibari no cambió su expresión en ningún segundo.  
-¿Para qué luchas, Cavallone?

-Para proteger a mi familia...y a ti, Kyôya. -su tono de voz se suavizó, y se atrevió a besar la frente del pequeño como hacía otras veces, con esa tranquilidad y calidez de Dino. Hibari solía responder ante esos actos de cariño con un golpe, pero en ese momento se encontraba inmovilizado.

-A mí no me tienes que proteger, estúpido. Yo soy capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta.

-Entonces demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que puedes protegerte a ti mismo y que puedes hacer lo mismo por quienes te importan.

-Te odio, Cavallone...-refunfuñó el japonés, con un toque infantil- Te morderé hasta la muerte un día, entonces te demostraré que sé defenderme y que no necesito que nadie lo haga por mí. Además...a mí no me importa nadie.

-¿Es una promesa? -sonrió divertido el capo.

-Hm, sí, lo que sea... Suéltame.

Dino suspiró satisfecho, aflojando el látigo y liberando a su alumno.  
-Andando, tienes que tratarte ese golpe. -ordenó Hibari, estirando un poco los brazos tras haber sido aprisionados.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué golpe? Si no me has tocado.

-Este. -volvió a sonreír de esa manera, casi cruel, pero divertida, mientras una de sus tonfas impactaba contra la mandíbula de su tutor.

A pesar del dolor y del hilo de sangre que caía por sus labios, Dino no pudo evitar reír ante la estrategia simple pero efectiva del auto-proclamado propietario del instituto Namimori.  
-¡Vas aprendiendo, Kyôya! -dijo sin parar de reír-

-Vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión y te golpee en la otra.

Dino siguió riendo y siguió a su alumno hasta la enfermería, donde el menor se encargó por sí mismo de curar el llamativo golpe en la mandíbula del torpe italiano.

Lucharía por defender su cuerpo, y por defender el de aquel estúpido, Dino Cavallone.


End file.
